cartoonhalloffamefandomcom-20200214-history
Atlantis (Franchise)
Atlantis is a series of animated films produced by Aardman Animations and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. Films ''Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) 'Atlantis: The Lost Empire' is a 2001 American traditionally animated science fiction film. It was directed by Gary Trousdale and Kirk Wise, produced by Don Hahn, screenplay written by Tab Murphy, and featuring the voice talents of Michael J. Fox, James Garner, Cree Summer, Don Novello, Phil Morris, Claudia Christian, Jacqueline Obradors, Florence Stanley, David Ogden Stiers, John Mahoney, Corey Burton, Leonard Nimoy, and Jim Varney in his final role. It was the 41st film produced by Walt Disney Feature Animation and was released by Walt Disney Pictures on June 15, 2001. Atlantis 2: A Dog Outside Series (2008) 'Atlantis 2: A Dog Outside Series' is a 2008 American computer-animated film produced by Aardman Animations and directed by Byron Howard and Chris Williams. It was released on November 21, 2008 as Disney’s forty-eight animated feature, starring the voices of a number of celebrities such as John Travolta, Miley Cyrus and Susie Essman. The film's plot centers on an anthropomorphic, nonmorphic American white shepherded named Bolt who, having spent his entire life unknowingly isolated in a TV-studio believes that the fictional world of the TV-series in which he plays the lead role is all real. When his co-star and owner, Penny, whom he loves very dearly, is being “kidnapped” in the TV - series, the dog manages to escape from the studio to rescue her. Bolt was produced by the Pixar chief creative officer and director, John Lassetter, and was the first movie to be distributed in Digital 3-D. The movie received very positive reviews from critics, often cited as one of the few Disney animations that can compete to Pixar. The movie received a number of awards, such as the Academy Award nomination for best animated feature, but lost the title to WALL-E. Atlantis 3: Wreck-It Ralph (2012) 'Atlantis 3: Wreck-It Ralph' is a 2012 American 3D computer-animated family-action comedy film produced by Aardman Animations and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. It is the 52nd animated feature in the Walt Disney Animated Classics series. The film was directed by Rich Moore, who has directed episodes of ''The Simpsons and Futurama, and the screenplay was written by Jennifer Lee and Phil Johnston from a story by Moore, Johnston and Jim Reardon. ''Atlantis 4: LEGO The Great Adventure (2014) 'Atlantis 4: LEGO The Great Adventure' is a 2014 American-Australian-Danish computer animated adventure comedy film directed and co-written by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller, distributed by Walt Disney Pictures, and starring the voices of Chris Pratt, Will Ferrell, Elizabeth Banks, Will Arnett, Nick Offerman, Alison Brie, Charlie Day, Liam Neeson, and Morgan Freeman. Based on the Lego line of construction toys, the film tells the story of Emmet (Pratt), an ordinary Lego minifigure prophesied to save the universe from the tyrannical Lord Business (Ferrell). It was released theatrically on February 7, 2014. The movie was a critical and commercial success, with many critics highlighting its visual style, humour, voice acting, and heartwarming message. It earned more than $257 million in North America and $210 million in other territories for a worldwide total of over $468 million. Atlantis 5: Milo's Return (2017) 'Atlantis 5: Milo's Return' is a 2017 Disney's twentieth animated direct-to-video sequel. It is a sequel to ''Atlantis 1, 2, 3 & 4. Characters and Cast # Tobey Maguire as Scaredy Squirrel # Michael J. Fox as Milo James Thatch # James Garner as Commander Lyle Tiberius Rourke # Don Novello as Vincenzo "Vinny" Santorini # Corey Burton as Gaetan "Mole" Moliére # Phil Morris as Doctor Joshua Strongbear Sweet # Claudia Christian as Lieutenant Helga Katrina Sinclair # Jacqueline Obradors as Audrey Rocio Ramirez # John Mahoney as Preston B. Whitmore # Jim Varney as Jebidiah Allerdyce "Cookie" Farnsworth # Florence Stanley as Wilhelmina Bertha Packard # Cree Summer as Princess Kidagakash "Kida" Nedakh # David Ogden Stiers as Fenton Q. Harcourt # Leonard Nimoy as King Kashekim Nedakh #John Travolta as Bolt #Susie Essman as Mittens #Mark Walton as Rhino #Miley Cyrus as Penny Forrester #Sean Donnellan as Mr. Forrester's TV #Sally Field as Mrs. Forrester #Frank Welker as Bolt (Dog Sounds) #Tara Strong as Mittens (Cat Meowing) #Andy Serkis as Rhino (Hamster Squeaking) #Chloë Grace Moretz as Young Penny #Malcolm McDowell as Dr. Calico #James Lipton as The Director #Greg Germann as The Agent #Diedrich Bader as Veteran Cat #Nick Swardson as Blake #J.P. Manoux as Tom #Kari Wahlgren as Mindy Parker #Randy Savage as Thug #Todd Cummings as Joey # John C. Reilly as Wreck-It Ralph # Sarah Silverman as Vanellope von Schweetz # Jack McBrayer as Fix-It Felix, Jr. # Jane Lynch as Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun #Kirsten Dunst as Sue Squirrel # Alan Tudyk as King Candy/Turbo # Raymond Persi as Mayor Gene / Cyril the Zombie # Mindy Kaling as Taffyta Muttonfudge # Joe Lo Truglio as Markowski # Ed O'Neill as Mr. Litwak # Dennis Haysbert as General Hologram # Edie McClurg as Mary # Jess Harnell as Don # Rachael Harris as Deanna # Skylar Astin as Roy # Adam Carolla as Wynnchel # Horatio Sanz as Duncan # Maurice LaMarche as Root Beer Tapper # Stefanie Scott as Moppet Girl # John Di Maggio as Beard Papa # Rich Moore as Sour Bill / Zangief # Katie Lowes as Candlehead # Jamie Elman as Rancis Fluggerbutter # Josie Trinidad as Jubileena Bing-Bing # Cymbre Walk as Crumbelina DiCaramello # Brandon Scott as Kohut # Tim Mertens & Nick Grimshaw as Dr. Brad Scott # Kevin Deters as Clyde # Gerald C. Rivers as M. Bison # Martin Jarvis as Satine # Brian Kesinger as a Cyborg # Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog # Phil Johnston as Surge Protector # Kyle Hebert as Ryu # Reuben Langdon as Ken Masters # Jamie Sparer Roberts as Yuni Verse # Kevin Michael Richardson as Oreo Guard # Jim Cummings as Game Over voice # Chris Pratt as Emmet # Elizabeth Banks as Wyldstyle/Lucy # Will Ferrell as Lord Business/President Business / "The Man Upstairs" # Will Arnett as Batman # Alison Brie as Uni-Kitty # Nick Offerman as Metalbeard # Charlie Day as Benny # Liam Neeson as Bad Cop/Good Cop / Pa Cop # Morgan Freeman as Vitruvius # Channing Tatum as Superman # Jonah Hill as Green Lantern # Cobie Smulders as Wonder Woman # Craig Berry as Blake # David Burrows as Octan Corporation Robots (Robo Demolitionist / Robo Fed / Robo SWAT / Robo Worker / Skeletron) # Anthony Daniels as C-3PO # Amanda Farinos as Finn's Mom # Keith Ferguson as Han Solo # Will Forte as Abraham Lincoln # Dave Franco as Wally # Todd Hansen as Gandalf / Additional Voices # Jake Johnson as Barry # Keegen-Michael Key as Frank the Foreman # Kelly Lafferty as Lord Business' Assistant # Chris McKay as Larry the Barista / Additional Voices # Chris Miller as TV Presenter # Doug Nicholas as Surfer Dave / Micro Manager / Additional Voices # Shaquille O'Neal as Himself # Chris Paluszek as Robo Foreman # Chris Romano as Joe # Jadon Sand as Finn # Melissa Sturm as Gail, Ma Cop # Jorma Taccone as William Shakespeare / Sheriff Not-A-Robot / Additional Voices # Leiki Veskimets as Octan Tower's Central Computer # Billy Dee Williams as Lando Calrissian External Links Category:Atlantis: The Whole Story